Tears and Smile
by Yorucchi
Summary: Rin divonis bahwa waktu hidupnya hanya tersisa seminggu lagi dan ia ingin membuat momen berharga sebagai penutup kehidupannya. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membantu Rin meraih keinginannya? - Summarysuck, RinxLen, OS


**Tears and Smile**

by LynnelL

* * *

><p>E-eto, alur cepet, <strong>gaje<strong>, **typos**(s), dll... .

Fic pertama saia yang mengandung Angst, Hurt\Comfort... jadi maap klo abal..

Disc: lalalala, **notmine**.

.

.

A-ano.. E-enjoy?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan pelan pulang ke rumah. Dadaku sesak, aku menahan berat tubuhku dengan bertahan pada tembok.<p>

"_Uhuk.. Uhuk.." _aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kiriku. Bercak-bercak merah terlihat pada tanganku. Bercak-cercak darah. Aku memandang ke arah tanganku dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Waktuku tidak banyak lagi ya?" gumamku kecil.

Aku Nemika Rin. Aku berumur 15 tahun, sejak kecil aku memiliki penyakit _Pneumonia_. Dokter rumah sakitku sendiri telah berkata bahwa hidupku tidak lama lagi. Ketika mendengar hal tersebut, aku hanya terdiam dan tersenyum pahit. Mungkin jika aku mati, aku tidak akan merepotkan kakakku, Lily, untuk membiayai pengobatanku. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sahabatku, Miku.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai dirumahku,

"Tadaima," ucapku pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Lily nee tidak ada di rumah.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan, dan mendapati secarik kertas di meja makan,

_'Aku pergi belanja bersama Kiyo untuk Malam Natal dan Hari Ulang Tahunmu~'_

Kiyo adalah kekasih lily. Aku tersenyum kecil saat membaca, kemudian melihat kearah kalender, 24 Desember.  
>Tidak terasa sekarang merupakan Malam Natal. Aku segera mengecek telepon genggamku dan melihat sejumlah email dan SMS yang masuk.<p>

Aku membaca dan membalas email dan SMS tersebut satu persatu. Dari Miku, Lily, Gumi, Teto, Iroha, Gakupo, Kaito, dan Mikuo. Aku menekan tombol 'SEND' yang terakhir kalinya, dan memakan makan siangku.

Setelah makan siang, aku mencari dimana obat-obatanku. Aku sering berpikir, mengapa aku repot-repot makan obat, jika pada akhirnya aku juga akan pergi?

Aku mencari obat tersebut di rak dapur, tidak ada. Di kamarku, tidak ada. Di meja makan, juga tidak ada. Di kamarku, apalagi. Di kamar Lily...  
>Hmmm, Lily memang terkadang ceroboh. Apalagi jika ia membawa tas kerumah, apapun isinya akan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Meskipun itu merupakan buah busuk sekalipun.<p>

Aku segera pergi ke kamar Lily. Kubuka pintunya perlahan, dan melihat gudang- maksudku kamar Lily. Aku mencari obat-obatanku, dan akhirnya kutemukan di meja belajarnya. Aku mengambil obat itu, dan segera berlari ke kamarku.

"Hmmm, obat x, obat y, dan obat k..." gumamku sembari mengeluarkan obat-obatan tersebut. Saat aku hendak membuang plastik obat-obatan tersebut, aku menemukan sebuah amplop didalamnya, yang berlambangkan rumah sakitku. Biasanya, surat-suratan yang didapatkan Lily, akan langsung ia serahkan padaku. Tapi entah kenapa yang ini tidak. Dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran, aku membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat tersebut,

'_Nemika Rin divonis bahwa waktu hidupnya hanya tersisa seminggu lagi.'_

Kedua mataku terbelalak ketika membaca itu. Tubuhku melemas dan akupun terjatuh dilantai,

"T-tidak... J-jangan... A-aku belum s-siap..." gumamku terbata-bata. Pandanganku kabur, air mata perlahan mulai membasahi pipiku. Jantungku juga berdegup sangat cepat.

Aku menangis dalam hening, dan kemudian berhenti karena warna hitam telah memenuhi pandanganku.

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari memaksa masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati diriku berada diatas tempat tidur bersama dengan seseorang yang berada disampingku,<p>

"Ah! Rin! Syukurlah kau terbangun!" katanya sambil memelukku dengan erat. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mendapati Lily nee dengan mata yang membengkak, seperti habis menangis. Aku melihat surat yang kubaca kemarin berada ditangannya,

"Nee, Nee-chan mengapa tidak memberi tahu surat itu?" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah amplo putih tersebut. Lily nee menatapku sesaat, dan kemudian berkata,

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu putus asa... Maafkan aku..." ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sementara air matanya mulai menetes kembali.

"Sigh... Baiklah, aku mengerti, lalu tanggal berapa kau menerima surat itu?"

"... T-tanggal 20.." katany pelan. Mataku terbelalak, jika dihitung, minggu depannya merupakan hari ulang tahunku. Sementara, sekarang... sudah tanggal 25.

"O-oo... Ah, Lily nee, S'lamat Natal ya~" aku tersenyum kepadanya,

"Kau ini, hmm, Selamat Natal ya~" aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berdiri.

"H-hey, Rin! Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat!" Lily nee menatapku dengan tatapan mengancam yang sempat membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Tetapi tatapannya tidak memutuskan niatku untuk pergi ke taman. 2 detik kemudian aku berlari keluar rumah, tanpa menghiraukan ancaman-ancaman Lily. Aku juga sudah meletakkan hadiah untuknya di bawah pohon natal.

Aku berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju taman. Entah kenapa, perasaanku menuntut untuk pergi kesana,

'Setidaknya, aku ingin menjadikan masa-masa terakhirku menjadi momen-momen yang indah...' pikirku,

* * *

><p>"<em>Uhuk... uhuk.."<em> aku berjalan mengelilingi taman sembari terbatuk-batuk. Mungkin karena sehabis berlari tadi...

BUAGH!

"A-aduh..." "Ughh..."

Aku terjatuh karena seseorang menabrakku... Err, atau tepatnya kami bertabrakan.

"M-maafkan aku!" eh? Sejak kapan suaraku berubah? Aku menatap orang tersebut sesaat, ia juga kembali menatapku. Ternyata kami mengucapkannya bersamaan.

Kami berdua tertawa lepas, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri dan memberikan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Hei, namaku Kagamine Len, namamu?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku menatap orang itu sesaat. Ia memiliki mata biru _azure_ yang dalam, rambut berwarna _honey-blonde_, senyum yang menawan, serta wajah yang tampan. Tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dariku, aku yakin umur kami juga tidak berbeda jauh.

Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas,

'Ughhh, aku kenapa sih?' benakku.

"Uhmm, kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak papa..." lanjutnya.

"A-ah, maaf! Namaku Nemika Rin." kataku pelan sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Rin?" tukas seorang pemuda berambut blonde sambil tersenyum pada seorang gadis disebelahnya. Gadis bernama Rin tersebut kemudian mengangguk pelan,<p>

"Kalau begitu, biar aku memanggilmu Len.." katanya kepada Len, pemuda disampingnya.

Len menggandeng tangan Rin dan kemudian berjalan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara,

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini Len-kun~" lanjut Rin membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku orang barus disini, aku memang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar selama beberapa minggu." kemudian Rinpun ber'oohh'ria.

Di Jalan yang dihiasi dengan hiasan-hiasan Natal, mereka berjalan sambil bercanda ria. Orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. Semua yang berpapasan dengan mereka pasti menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan yang serasi.

Rin entah kenapa merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Len, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Lalu tibalah mereka didepan sebuah toko aksesoris. Rin menatap sebuah kalung cantik berbandul mawar kuning dengan antusiasnya, tetapi melihat harga yang tidak bisa ia jangkau, ia mulai kembali berjalan dengan lesu. Len yang menyadari Rin menatap sebuah kalung layaknya seorang anak kecil melihat balon hanya tersenyum dan mendekatinya,

"Rin mau?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya memerah tidak karuan.

"Aku mau, t-tapi uangku tidak cukup..."

"Aku belikan, ya?" kata Len seraya masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Rin yang melihatnya, hanya menarik-narik lengan Len, dengan tujuan untuk membatalkan niatnya. Tetapi hanya dibalas dengan jawaban ringan,

"Sebagai hadiah natal~" kata Len.

Setelah membayar kalung itu, Len segera memasangkan kalung tersebut pada leher Rin. Jantung Rin berdegup sangat kencang ketika merasakan adanya hembusan nafas hangat dari Len.  
>Seumur hidupnya, ia baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan seperti ini.<p>

"Terlihat cocok untukmu," ucap Len pelan. Bisa dilihat semburat tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Terima kasih..." jawab Rin. Ia hanya menunduk dan menatap kalung tersebut dengan senyuman. Semburat yang lebih tebal dari pada Len juga sudah menghiasi pipinya.

Menyadari hari yang sudah mulai malam, Lenpun mengajak Rin pulang,

"A-ano, Rin-san, ini sudah mulai malam, sebaiknya kau pulang..." Rin mengangguk pelan dan kemudian menatap langit, yang kini berwarna merah dan jingga.

"Ayo, kuantar..." mereka berdiri secara bersamaan, disusul dengan tangan Len yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Rin. Mereka tahu bahwa pertemuan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Merekapun berjalan menuju rumah Rin, sampai pada akhirnya, Rin berhenti berjalan dan terbatuk-batuk. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit, membuatnya tidak mampu untuk berjalan, bahkan berdiri. Ia baru menyadari, selama bersama Len tadi, penyakitnya menghilang entah kemana. Seolah rasa bahagianya bersama Len menyembuhkan penyakitnya,

"R-Rin?" Len yang panik melihat Rin segera mengangkatnya ala _bridal-style._ Dan berlari menuju rumah Rin. Meskipun tidak tahu persis, setidaknya Len sudah diberi ancar-ancarnya oleh Rin.

Ia berlari dengan cepat dan akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah rumah berwarna kuning. Entah Len tahu darimana, ia yakin kalau ini merupakan rumah Rin dan menekan belnya berulang kali, sampai keluar seorang wanita dewasa yang mirip dengan Rin, yaitu Lily.

"Sia- RIN!" teriaknya seraya berlari kearah pagar dan membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kamu sekelas dengan Rin..." tukas Lily sambil memandang Len. Sesaat, matanya terbelalak seperti menyadari sesuatu, tetapi, kemudian ia memandang sendu mereka berdua,

"Tapi, biarlah! Aku Lily, kakak RIn, tolong, antar Rin kekamarnya, ya." Lily menunjuk kamar yang berada didalam rumah dan kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya dan segera menelepon dokter.

Tanpa basa-basi, Len segera berlari menuju kamar Rin dan membaringkannya pada tempat tidur. Darah segar mengalir dari mulut Rin, tubuhnya terkulai lemas, matanya hanya terbuka setengah, nafasnya juga sudah tidak beraturan.

Len menggenggam erat tangan Rin, kemudian mencium punggung tangannya. Rin yang merasakan sentuhan hangat ditangannya menoleh dengan pelan kearah tangannya,

"I-ini L-Len ya?" katanya terbata-bata.

"Iya, Rin..." Len menjawab dengan pelan. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Perasaan cemas menyelimutinya.

"T-terima k-ka-kasih y-ya b-buat h-hari, ma..af, p-pengliha-hatan dan pend-dengaran..ku s-sudah h-hampir ti-tidak berfung..si l-lagi..." Len terbelalak mendengar perkataan Rin. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menarik Rin dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan noda darah dari mulut Rin yang akan mengotori bajunya.

"Jangan bercanda..." gumam Len seraya memeluk Rin lebih erat. Tetapi sayangnya, kini semua panca indera Rin sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, kecuali indera perabanya, sehingga Rin masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Len.  
>Seketika itu juga air mata membasahi pipinya, Rin mengetahui bahwa waktunya hanya tinggal beberapa menit. Padahal, Ia masih ingin bersama dengan Len, tetapi tidak bisa,<p>

"A-aku s-su-k-ka L-len..." tanpa Rin ketahui, itu merupakan kata-kata terakhirnya. Rin menghembuskan nafas lemah yang merupakan hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

Kedua mata Len kembali terbelalak ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Perasaan senang sekaligus sedih bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku juga Rin..." gumamnya pelan kepada tubuh tidak bernyawa itu. Len membaringkan kembali tubuh Rin.  
>Bisa dilihat senyuman diwajah Rin yang kini pucat pasi. Kedua matanya masih terbuka, tetapi hanya berisi kekosongan. Dengan lembut Len menutup kedua mata Rin.<p>

"Aku baru tahu.. Begini ya? Perasaan kehilangan seseorang yang berarti?" gumam Len,

"Seperti adanya lubang besar dihatimu..." lanjutnya, tepat saat itu juga, Kakak Rin, Lily, membuka pintu kamar Rin,

"RI...nn" air mata segera membasahi dirinya, perasaan sedih yang tak terhingga memenuhi diri Lily saat melihat tubuh adik kesayangannya telah terbaring tanpa nyawa.

"P-padahal, Natal merupakan hari kesukaannya..." Lily bergumam dan kemudian berlari memeluk tubuh adik kecilnya. Sembari memeluk adiknya, Lilypun menangis histeris.

* * *

><p><em>2 hari kemudian...<em>

Langit kelabu menemani hari pemakaman seorang gadis muda. Semua yang berada disitu hanya bisa meneteskan air mata. Termasuk seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang melihat jauh dari atas bukit,

"Tugasku selesai..." gumamnya.

"Hei!" teriak seseorang mengagetkannya. Pemuda tersebut menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Lily, kakak dari gadis yang dikubur di pemakaman itu,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda tersebut heran. Lily sedikit kaget dengan tingkah lakunya, tetapi kemudian tersenyum,

"Terima kasih ya, kau telah turun ke bumi untuk menemani Rin di saat-saat terakhirnya..." tukas Lily sambil menghapus air matanya.

Pemuda berambut blonde, yang sering kita panggil dengan nama Len itu kaget mendengar perkataan Lily, saat ia baru saja ingin membalas perkataannya, Lily telah mengatakan hal lain,

"Kau ini malaikat yang turun ke bumi 'kan? Aku tahu saat aku melihatmu pertama kali. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya. Dan kalau tidak keberatan... Umm, sebenarnya kau tidak akan keberatan, tolong ucapkan 'Otanjoubi Omedetou' pada Rin ya, dan..." Lily menghentikan kata-katanya dan kemudian melanjutkan,

"Tolong jaga Rin, ya~" lanjutnya seraya membungkukkan diri dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Len.

Len yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menatap Lily yang pergi dan menghilang dari pandangannya,

"Hmmhhh, sudah kutebak ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang diriku..." gumamnya.

Len adalah seorang malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk menemani Rin. Jauh didalam lubuk hati Rin, ia pernah berharap akan datangnya seorang yang merupakan pangerannya, tetapi kemudian membuang harapan tersebut setelah mengetahui dirinya mempunyai penyakit mematikan.

Tetapi, tanpa sepengetahuan Len, Tuhan juga memberikan hadiah yang setimpal baginya.  
>Perasaan untuk mencintai dan dicintai, yang tidak pernah ia rasakan di bumi.<p>

Disaat-saat terakhir Rin, Len mulai menyadari perasaannya kepada Rin, yang membuatnya juga berani mengucapkan 'Aku juga, Rin...' setelah Rin mengucapkan perasaannya.

.

Perlahan-lahan dari bawah, tubuh Len berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak mawar kuning.

Setelah setengah dari badannya menghilang,

"Menjaga Rin?" gumam Len sembari tersenyum kecil,

"Dengan senang hati..." dan dengan itu, Lenpun menghilang dari pandangan...  
>Bukan, lebih tepatnya dari dunia.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak-kelopak mawar tersebut terbang terbawa angin, dan akhirnya mendarat diatas sebuah makam yang bertuliskan,

_RIP_

_Nemika Rin_

_27 Desember 19XX - 25 Desember 20XX_

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Idih gaje+abal banged nih cerita OTL<p>

Nih cerita sudah menempel diotak saya selama beberapa minggu.. akrena nih otak udh mikirin crita laen2, mending saia tulis dlu...

Ini ngerjainny cepet2, gara2 ngejar deadline PR #PLAK!

Sebenernya ini didapet waktu saia nonton Himitsu Kuro no Chikai Piko ver.

Entah kenapa kok jadi begini ==a

E-eniwei, bole minta ripiu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang ngasi dpet kissu dari Len~~;* #ditabokRIn


End file.
